Kisses that matter
by Catness
Summary: It was a kiss that mattered to him. Kaoru x Hikaru plus a slight OC.


**Kisses that matter**

Authoress: Cattsy (**Catness**)

Chapter word count: 2032 words

It was a kiss that mattered to him. It was his first; a kiss that would be memorable for his entire life. It might not have been with the right person, though. Kaoru considered how it changed his life as he pulled away from his first and only true kiss.

It had all started the day before when Kyouya had come to speak with Kaoru quietly after the Host Club activities. Hikaru had been speaking with Haruhi on a sofa in the third music room when he had left. Meanwhile, Kaoru had been changing out of his costume and back into his school uniform. He exited the curtain portion of the room and went to put his shoes on by a bench. The door creaked open. It then shut after Kyouya appeared. He strode over to Kaoru and sat down slowly on a chair nearby to put on his shoes.

"May I have a word with you?" Kyouya's usually seemed cold and emotionless. Yet as Kaoru thought about his tone for a minute, he realized that Kyouya's tone was a bit concerned. Perhaps with a bit of nervousness, Kaoru considered.

"Sure," Kaoru finished tying his shoe laces, straightened form his bent over position and made a gesture for Kyouya to speak. Kyouya had rarely spoken to Kaoru alone, but those times that they had spoken, it had been an important subject to either person.

"I fear that the line of customers to see you and your brother are losing interest," Kyouya stated, pressing a finger to his glasses and pressing them up to straighten them. "Recently your acts have been repetitive and predictable. I feared that this would happen. You pressured your brother too far into Haruhi's arms and now the Host Club is paying for it. However, I have come up with a plan. I would need your help, of course."

From concern to blame to smugness, which was exactly like Kyouya. At times, Hikaru and Kaoru had mocked Kyouya's dull and self-centered tone in private. It had amused them. Just as it had amused them to mock tones of other host club members, such as Tamaki's brooding, mushroom growing, Haruhi loving tone. Or sometimes Haruhi's commoner, over-protective tone. The amusement had past just recently, just after Halloween. That was when Kaoru had realized that their world had fallen and they were not one anymore. They had become two.

At that point, Kaoru had ceased to sleep in their bed. He had moved to a room down the hallway. Hikaru had not said anything to stop him. He did not think Hikaru had noticed, or cared. Hikaru had now started taking responsibility for his actions. It made Kaoru smile to think that his brother had finally matured. Kaoru had matured early and had always been soft and caring. They had always thought themselves to be the same, yet their personalities were so different. Now, Kaoru and Hikaru had become so much more similar, even though neither of them realized it.

Kaoru looked at his feet in a gloomy manner. He had missed Hikaru recently. Classes and the Host Club had been keeping Kaoru occupied at school, but at home, there was only so much he could do to avoid the uncomfortable chats he had with Hikaru. Recently he'd been excusing himself to draw sketches and dress designs.

Kaoru had been meaning to discuss his situation with Hikaru, but he lost his nerve every time he thought of Haruhi and Hikaru together. Kaoru desperately regretted pushing the two together, yet he despised breaking them up even more. Kaoru had become distant and lonely; meanwhile, Hikaru and Haruhi became closer and closer. Kaoru knew that he should feel happy for his two friends, even though it was causing him great sadness. He could only hope that Hikaru would return the favor and find him someone to care for later on in life, preferably soon; he was starting to get lonely.

"I apologize," Kaoru said, sincerely, "what do you suggest?"

Kyouya leaned forward and whispered something into Kaoru's ear. There was no need to do so, but it had seemed appropriate for the period in time.

…

A few days later, Kaoru entered the Third Music room, late. He had been kept back in Math for not paying attention. How could you pay attention with dull numbers and equations? Kaoru had always found Math to be a boring class. It had always been the opposite with Hikaru. Hikaru found the numbers and equations to be an amazing journey. Kaoru just thought that his brother was crazy.

The teacher had just finished tell Kaoru off for his test grades and threatened to phone his mother when he shot out of the door, realizing about the Host Club. "Thank you for your guidance Sensei," he called out, hoping the teacher would hear and perhaps take pity on him.

As soon as he entered the Host Club, he rushed over to the change room to dress up in the costume chosen for that day. It had been discussed in a previous meeting, they would be pirates. Tamaki was a pirate captain. For the event he had found himself a long-haired wig and fake beard to resemble the ever-popular Johnny Depp in _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Kyouya was the second in command, while the remainder of the Host Club would be random pirates.

Kaoru exited the change room several minutes later. He crossed the room and sat next to his brother, who was currently entertaining two beautiful young ladies at a table. "I am sorry for being late," he said bowing his head in sincerity. He gave them a weak smiled.

"We forgive you," the two girls chimed in unison.

Kaoru smiled. "So, how are you all?" He asked. Usually, the girls requested to know more about the twins. Yet, recently, Kaoru and Hikaru had barely discussed their performances. Neither knew why, but they both just felt uncomfortable being around each other. Kaoru wished he could turn back time and put things back the way they used to be. Kaoru and Hikaru versus the rest of the world. They never needed any but themselves. Joining the Host Club had left them to improvise situations in social circumstances. Kaoru had been better in the beginning, he'd naturally started to talk and hang around with the other members while Hikaru just supervised without really participating. Hikaru had now surpassed him. Hikaru had, recently, been more open and willing to talk to others. This left Hikaru to answer most of today's questions, improvising the majority of the act. Kaoru snickered inwardly; Kaoru was in a lazy mood, anyway.

The three girls nattered as Hikaru answered questions. Meanwhile, Kaoru noticed Kyouya slink towards the table, unnoticed by everyone except Kaoru. Kyouya gave Kaoru a slight nod and proceeded to write things onto his notepad. Kyouya and Kaoru had discussed their plan yesterday, Kyouya had suggested that they get the majority of the girls to stay back after their time was up, and then proceed to make Hikaru jealous, inciting a reaction. The plan was going as well as could be, so far.

"So why were you late, Kaoru?" A fan girl asked, with a wavering voice.

"I was held up in Math." Kaoru said truthfully, "I find math terribly boring." He snickered and in the corner of his eye, he saw his brother narrow his eyes. "Honestly, I don't want anything to do with the class. But it's compulsory, and I need it for my career, so I have to stay."

He turned to look at Hikaru with a big grin. Hikaru had a slight glare. Inwardly, Kaoru thanked Kyouya. The plan was to make Hikaru as jealous and emotional as possible. Either way, they would earn profits for the Host Club.

If the plan didn't work and Hikaru accepted Kaoru's completely opposite opinions and new partner, they would only have to accept the inevitable and realize that they were breaking apart. There was nothing to stop it, eventually; they would have to stop being together. Kaoru would rather face it sooner so he could find himself before he had to start making more big decisions.

If the plan did work, Hikaru would become jealous for Kaoru. Deny Kaoru the freedom to make his opinions and deny Kaoru a relationship with someone else. If this happened, the plan was for Kaoru to deliberately start a fight out of Club time. This would give Kaoru a chance to voice his real feelings.

For a long time, Kaoru had been burning for Hikaru. A touch or holding a hand every now and then was not enough. Kaoru had often found himself dreaming about Hikaru, wanting to hold or do things to him that he had never considered before. He had wondered whether his brother felt the same.

Kaoru turned back to the fan girls, who had noticed the pause and consideration between Hikaru and Kaoru. Secretly and sometimes not so secretly, they fantasized about the twins. Sometimes scenes depicted love, friendship or just brotherly fighting. They could tell when something was uncomfortable between the brothers; this was one of those moments.

"Excuse me, ladies," Kyouya interrupted, "but your time is up… Kaoru, a special customer is waiting for you." As the departing female guests exited the Third Music room, Kyouya gestured Kaoru to stand and walk with him. Hikaru sat, waiting. After a few moments he stood and strode after them. After hearing his footsteps, Kyouya turned. "I apologize, Hikaru. However, this appointment is only for Kaoru. If you'll stay here for a few more moments," He said as he faced the two young girls, "I'd like to discuss some special merchandise we're just about to release for sale."

"What about me?" Hikaru whispered as Kaoru and Kyouya walked off. If the twins could read each others minds, Kaoru would know that Hikaru burned for him as well. Hikaru missed the warm caresses and the hugs they shared at night. Quietly, Hikaru watched as Kyouya led Kaoru to a table and introduced him to a beautiful young lady with brilliant shining black hair and grey eyes tinged with a slight brown.

Instantly, Hikaru felt jealousy and the need to fight for Kaoru. He growled as he watched Kaoru bow slightly and take the lady's hand, kissing it gently as he complimented her on her beauty. The lady looked amazing and judging by Kaoru's reaction; he obviously adored her beauty. For a few more moments, he started as his brother who was staring at the girl dreamily, swept up in her voice.

Hikaru growled as he sat back down and drained the tea from his teacup, watching his brother earnestly, hoping that there was nothing more during the encounter than the kiss on the hand. He was, however, disappointed. After about half an hour later, Hikaru noticed Kaoru leaning closer towards the lady. She was leaning her head to the side slightly and leaning closer as well, smiling shyly... Hikaru shot up straight, realizing what was about to happen. Instantly, he jumped up and raced across the room, accidentally bumping into several people, including Tamaki who would have a stern word to him later on.

"Kaoru!" he called and pulled his brother to his feet. He swept off his feet and leant him as far to the ground as he could go. Furiously and with a bit of love, he placed a kiss on his brother's lips. Un-noticed by either of the boys, the whole room went quite as all eyes swept to the twins.

Hikaru pulled away after those few amazing moments. He smiled. "Kaoru, I love you," he told the younger boy. "Let's not be apart anymore."

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Now let's finish this appointment." He gestured for Hikaru to put him down. "Kyouya's cousin was just explaining her hobby of collecting coins. It's really fascinating…"

Hikaru closed his eyes and roughly shook his head, getting the feeling that he'd been conned into something. Shaking away the feeling, he smirked and sat next to his brother; placing his hand over his brother's and giving it a reassuring squeeze and then a smile.

**The End…**

_**Cattsy…**_


End file.
